


Color My World

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks that Sam looks good in any color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color My World

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #073 "colour"

Jack loved it when Sam wore red.

She had a red silky dress that she wore at Christmastime, that swished when she walked and twirled when she danced. He could never resist touching, smooth cool fabric and smooth warm skin, and even though he’d never much liked dancing, he didn’t even think of refusing when she held out her hand to him. 

Jack loved it when Sam wore orange.

There was an orange t-shirt that she wore when she was fixing things around the house or tinkering with her (non-alien) doohickies. Once, it’d had words on it, advertising a charity walk that had happened decades ago, but the few letters that remained were often hard to read through the grease stains. More importantly, it was at least several sizes too large and very easy for him to slide his hands underneath. Which he did, often.

Jack loved it when Sam wore yellow.

She didn’t very often, because she hated the way most shades of it clashed with her hair, so she didn’t have very much yellow clothing. Jewelry, on the other hand, she seemed to prefer in gold, and he had gotten her a few simple pieces, just because he could. But her favorite by far, and his too, was the one she could wear the most often— the simple golden wedding band that matched his own.

Jack loved it when Sam wore green.

Her uniform was green, and that was what she had been wearing when he fell in love with her. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly when that was, but it must have been when they were out in the field. They spent a lot of time in those uniforms, side-by-side, saving the world on a regular basis. The uniform was a part of them, part of _her_ and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Jack loved it when Sam wore blue.

He should have hated it, even a little, but while the Air Force had kept them apart for a long time, it had also brought them together in the first place, and he never got tired of seeing her in full dress uniform. Every time she put it on, it seemed, there were more ribbons and more awards, but he could still see her as the sharp-tongued captain who had walked into the SGC briefing room and changed his life forever.

Jack loved it when Sam wore purple.

Her favorite pajamas were purple, with a pattern of shooting stars, and worn so often that they’d started to fray at the edges. It had taken him a long time to get to see her in her pajamas, and he took every chance he could get. It wasn’t too hard, most of the time, for him to convince her to come back to bed on her days off, even if she’d already traded the purple pajamas for other clothes, but it was always worth the effort.

Because Jack liked it best when Sam didn’t wear anything at all.

THE END


End file.
